Spend It With You
by xXSadisticChiibiiXx
Summary: What will you do if you had been given only a week left to live? How will you spend it? This is how Grell spend his. Warnings are inside. YAOI. SebastianxGrell
1. Chapter 1

_**My fourth fanfic of SebbyxGrell~!** AMG yo~ O/u/O I should have finished this yesterday and posted it last night but I got so distracted by all this new fanfictions here about Sebby and Grell and I feel like **exploding in pure joy~**! If ever y'all are reading this** my fellow SebbyxGrell Authors~ Hiiiii~! Q/u/Q *hearts***_

_This is also a one-shot~ I promise to update my other stories soon too! I'm sorry, it's just this plot bunnies are poking my brain cells every time I tried to update my other stories...so I needed to finish this first so that I can now focus to the others~ XD **Thanks yo~**_

_**WARNING: **mentions of sex, YAOI (man-to-man loving) So, **NO LIKE NO READ YO~ ;D**  
_

**_Please enjoy reading this one as well~ n_n_**

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

Grell spun in his heels, gracefully dodging the incoming silverwares thrown to his way for the umpteenth time that day. He run towards the rose bushes in the gardens and Sebastian, for who knows for how many times now, runs after him and attack the red-head again with his knives but the red-head seems lucky today, he haven't even give him a scratch _yet_.

This game that the red reaper pulled has been happening for days now and still he won't stop until Sebastian got really tired of it all and throw him out harshly outside the Phantomhive grounds, wishing him to disappear and die already like a prayer. And it looks like today is not an exception.

Sebastian then stopped in his tracks as the red-head halt his running as well, a reasonable distance between them and the butler just noticed that they are now standing in the area around the garden where they are surrounded by beautiful blooming red roses that he just tended this morning before the red idiot showed up.

"Such a beautiful place to play with you my love~ Don't you think?" Grell said dreamily with his hands clasped under his chin.

"I am not playing with you reaper. I am trying to remove you once _again_ in my Bocchan's manor."

Grell huffed. "It's always your Bocchan, that brat don't even deserve your attention darling~"

"And you do? Please, my young master has more of use than you'll ever be." The butler mocked and threw another piece of silverware to Grell's direction.

At that moment, Grell thought he heard something shattered. What is it? Even though he had carefully dodged the knife, then what is it? Oh it was his poor little heart, he thought, why would it keep breaking if it's already broken and shattered into small little pieces like a broken glass mirror? Shouldn't it be that he will feel nothing anymore?

But the red-head kept his mask on, and flashed his wide toothed grin to the handsome demon.

"Ohh Sebby~ So cold and so harmful! Just how I like my men~" He flirted, giving his demon butler a wink before dodging another knife that is aiming on his beautiful face_ again_.

"What do you think you are doing Grell? You've been pestering me for the past three days straight. Don't you have work to do?" The handsome butler growled.

Grell froze with wide eyes at the word 'work' and just stood there staring into Sebastian like he had spouted another head.

Sebastian's brow narrowed. "Unlike you Grell Sutcliff, I have many things to do-"

"Oh right! I have to go~ Bye darling! See you tomorrow 'kay?" The red-head said quickly cutting Sebastian's sentence off and was soon gone in the woods outside the Phantomhive ground.

Sebastian blink a bit surprised at what just happened and then sighed in annoyance.

Grell rushed towards the Undertaker's shop. He had completely forgotten that he needs to be there at lunch time. He had visited his handsome darling early today because he felt like his running out of time and that he didn't see his love long enough. Time really just flew by whenever he is with his lovely butler, regardless of the treatment mind you.

Three days ago, Grell's hearing was held into the Shinigami Realm's courtroom with the higher ups looming over him like predators to their prey. Somehow, _someone _had mouthed to the higher ups' arses that he had been helping that 'Phantomhive vermin' as they call it, though Grell corrected them and told them _that vermin_ has a name and it was_ his_ Sebas-chan, only fueling the highers' rage.

"You know full well Mr. Sutcliff that those low kind monsters are _our_ enemies! Or did you already put yourself as low to slave yourself to such creature? I've heard that _you_ are 'in-love' with_ that_ demon." A man who looked more older than the Undertaker, sitting at the center front growled.

Grell just huffed. "I don't care what you say or what you thought I do. It does not matter to me. _You_ don't matter to me, so why your opinion?" He smirked.

The man growled and bared his fangs to Grell with full intention of attacking but Undertaker hold him down.

"Won't you even deny what you are being accused dear?" A woman who looked in her middle age, though probably thousand years old, asked calmly.

"No."

"_SUTCLIFF._" William whispered sternly, giving Grell a death glare.

The red-head only grin. "What is there to deny? It is all the truth after all except the slave thing though. Anyways, aren't you glad that what you accuse of me this time were true for once? You blame me every chaos, disaster, and over times of this world without evidence only because you_ believe_ that I'm the only one who always cause this kind of things. Every time I defend myself for something _I did not do_ you won't listen and still punish me for it. It's very tiring already~" He said sighing the last few words.

The courtroom became quiet with people staring at him with their mouth open in shock and wide eyes. The man Undertaker was holding moved uncomfortably _guilty_ in his seat then cleared his throat.

"Then I think you already know what is the punishment for helping a demon?" The man said.

"You've already put me in the lowest of the lowest of ranks, I don't think-"

"I'm not talking about demotion Mr. Sutcliff."

Grell's brows narrowed at this.

"What you did is a betrayal and a disgrace to our kind." The man started who then exchange glances with the other higher ups who nods at him in silent agreement. He continued, "You have proven yourself guilty Mr. Sutcliff, and we give you the punishment equal to such actions, death."

Saying that Grell was shocked is an understatement. "You must be kidding me!" He shouted.

The whole courtroom roared, almost all agreeing to the highers' decision. Even William did not do anything about it.

"No, this will be the last time that you bring disgrace to our kind Mr. Sutcliff. You are hopeless, your loyalty to that vermin will be our destruction one day and we will stop it _now_ before it happens."

Grell stood there frozen, tears threatening to flow from his eyes but he will not cry. Not in front of them.

The higher ups stood ready to leave after dismissing the whole court but the man spare him a glance one last time and said, "We will give you a week to prepare yourself and also it's a chance to say goodbye to your_ friends_, if you even have one, for the last time. But don't even think about running away," the man smirked "Because you can never escape from us no matter what you do, we will hunt you down." before completely disappearing from view.

And since that day he had been spending his last days seeing his handsome demon, the cause of all this, but he won't blame it on Sebastian because he had known that the butler just use him to fulfill his master's orders in the first place and still he let himself be used giving himself hope and the feeling of being _needed _by his one true love. Seven days? Really, it was a very short time, and he will not waste it in sulking or crying or taking revenge to only got himself killed sooner.

Grell asked the Undertaker, who is not very happy with the decision either, if he can stay with his shop because he have now no access to his room and most of all his beautiful scythe, but with their bit of_ kindness_ let him keep his glasses. With an uncharacteristic frown in his face, Undertaker took him in. The legendary shinigami is one of Grell's trusted friend or should he say _only_ trusted friend? The only one who had shown concern after his hearing. Even his childhood _friend_ William or his kohai, Ronald did not bother to talk to him or consult how he is feeling...They all left him just like that.

"M'dear you are very late." The Undertaker stated a playful frown of his lips.

"Ohh I'm so sorry Undertaker darling~ You see, I've been having a great time there at the Phantomhive manor!"

"Ehehehehe~ Yes, I'm sure~ Now eat and take your medicine!"

Grell obeyed and started eating the food Undertaker cook for him. "What are these oddly looking liquid are for anyway?"

The red-head was since then required to take up multiple bad tasting liquid that looked like poison and no one told him what it is for. Maybe it is their way of killing him? But why need to poison him? They can just attack him altogether with their scythes and he'll be dead in a second, he thought. And he don't think Undertaker will agree to personally give those poison to him.

Undertaker's smile faltered and for a minute there Grell thought he looked saddened. "You'll see soon enough dear. Now eat, I made it all for you~ Ehehehehe~"

The red-head only nodded and did not push the matter since Undertaker wanted to kept it hidden from him. And by the look on his face, it also saddened him.

For the fourth day, Grell once again visited his lovely handsome demon. Not wasting any more minute, he jumped and run inside the gate of the manor but halts when he spotted the object of his unconditional love staring blankly into the horizon while seated on one of the benches in the Phantomhive garden. It was already late in the afternoon, because Grell felt dizzy and sick in the morning, maybe because of those medicines, and the side effects are getting worse and worse everyday and it made him late today.

The sunset reflects beautifully at the pale and smooth skin of the butler's face, making such a breathtaking sight.

_'Sad, in just a few days I wont be able to see his beautiful face ever again.'_ Grell thought, smiling sadly to himself.

Sebastian then noticed the red-head staring at him and immediately compose himself back to the cold and uncaring demon that he is.

"Grell Sutcliff, what are you doing here?" The butler asked sternly.

Said red-head grin widely. "To see you of course my love~"

"Please, this is really a bad time. I'm not in a mood to play your stupid games or just tolerating your annoying presence." Sebastian spat like dirt in his mouth.

It stung but Grell just shrugged it off. What matters right now is what is bothering his perfect demon. He had never seen the butler looking so troubled before. At any situation, Sebastian always find a way to solve any problems almost instantly.

Grell frowned. "What's the matter~? You look kinda...down."

"I am not. Now please go away."

The red-head sighed. "You know, I've been like a leech to you the whole time I've known you. I know every reaction you make and how you cover them up. So I say, you do."

Sebastian huffed. "Don't act like you know me reaper. Your interest were merely to my physical appearance and nothing more."

Grell walked towards the butler and stopped with a distance that is reasonably far even in Sebastian's standard. This is a very critical situation and one wrong move will destroy it. If Grell wanted for his beloved to open up to him, he'll need to be patient and take the situation seriously.

Grell wave a finger making a tsk-ing sound with his tongue. "That's where you're wrong. I don't just go crazy over your body because if it's the only reason, it's not strong enough for me to sacrifice my life to help a_ demon_. I'm not that low. But of course you won't know that because when did you ever take notice of me beside my flaws, faults, annoying nature and being a red ball of idiotic flamboyant whore you believe I am?"

Sebastian just stood there staring at him wide eyed.

"Hmm? I thought so. Now, how can you accuse me of such a thing Sebastian?" Grell said with a hint of sadness and using the butler's given name to show his sincerity.

The butler cleared his throat and turn his head away. "I'm...sorry. I didn't think-"

The red-head smile at this. "It's alright~ It's not like it's something new to me. You know regardless of what you think of me, you can trust me Sebastian. Now tell me what's bothering you, it will feel so much better if you let it out once in a while."

Sebastian looked at him again with calculating eyes. Thinking that opening up with the red-head will be a very bad idea and he'll definitely hate himself for it later but Grell is right. He really needed someone to talk right now and talking to the other three servants in the manor is a more idiotic idea than this and his master is also out of the question. He sighed, sitting back at the bench he was sitting not a moment ago and pats the space beside him signalling the reaper to sit next to him.

Grell almost squeal but stopped himself from doing so and walked idly to sit next to the love of his life to not look overly excited though he really was. It felt awkward at first but then the beautiful sunset in the garden seems to relax them.

"Well?" Grell asked, tilting his head a bit.

Sebastian woke from his daze and looked at the reaper, who just blink at him innocently; the butler sighed.

"I'm tired." He started, expecting a stupid comment from the red-head but nothing came and Grell only nodded.

"It's not the tiredness you feel physically though." He continued, staring back at the horizon. "I think, this monotonous life I have is taking a toll out of me." He sighed again.

Grell only responded with another nod.

Sebastian put his fingers in the bridge of his nose tending for an incoming headache. "I just..."

"It's alright, it's normal you know. For a very emotional and dramatic and flamboyant person that I am, I've felt that many times before."

Sebastian perked up, his interest showing and asked, "What did you do about it?"

Grell closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again, "I just shrugged it off. Thinking that it'll pass and that tomorrow is another day. Hey, at least you're immortal right? You have all the eternity to change your monotonous life and do something exciting for a change~!"

Sebastian smirked, so typical for Grell. But in all honesty, he was grateful for it. Somehow it made him feel more better and at ease. That someone can relate to him.

"You say that like you don't. Don't you mean '_we_ have all the eternity'?"

The reaper stared then laughed an honest laughed and not a masked one. "Right~"

_'But not for long...'_

Sebastian decided that he liked the sound of that laugh and that it is not annoying as he expected it to be. By the time they ended their little conversation, Sebastian noticed that it was already dark and he'll need to prepare his Bocchan's dinner. He stood up and compose himself.

"I need to prepare my young master's dinner now."

Grell stood up as well. "Alright~" He said smiling.

The butler coughed awkwardly and started walking away but said one last time, "Grell, whatever happened today does not mean that anything changed between us. I want you to know that I still don't like you and that I will still not accept your visits here with open arms and you unharmed. So I suggest you give it a rest before you start hurting." turning around and disappearing inside the Phantomhive manor.

But the butler cannot help but put a smile on his face, talking to the red-head did feel...nice. It was a good change for once indeed, but he'll die first before admitting it or never even in his death. He shook his head before completely closing the door.

"It's okay with me, I'm already hurting anyway..." Grell muttered to himself with a sad smile and also left for the day.

The next day had been tough for Grell, after lunch he immediately make his way to the Phantomhive manor as usual but something felt wrong. He's been having a hard time jumping from rooftops to rooftops and he also felt that his body will break down from exhaustion from running but he was only half-way. What is happening to him? He felt so weak like a...Grell shook his head. By the time he arrived at the manor, he felt like slumping on the ground and take a needed breath from panting too much. So he did.

"Grell what are you doing?" A very cold voice asked.

The red-head looked up. "O-ohh, Hi t-there Sebas-chan~" He panted. "Can y-you give m-me a second, I just need a breather..."

"I don't care what you need. What are you doing here? I thought I told you to give it a rest." The butler said coldly again.

"But Sebby you don't understand~ I want to see you today! I _need_ to see you~"

"Well now you see me. Go away."

"But-" Grell protested, standing up but was cut off by the sudden throbbing of his head from the movement. He swayed and catch his head with his hands, his breath hitched, vision starting to blur despite wearing his shinigami glasses. _'What is happening to me?'_ He thought, wide eyed.

"I...I think I do need to go-" He started but before he can take his second step, his mind went blank and his sight covered in darkness. Grell's body slumped lifeless on the floor.

Sebastian gasped. "Grell!"

Grell stirred from where he lay, he tried to move but it only sent more throbbing to his head. He took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. A bed? Since when did he...and who's room was he? He was sure his room in Undertaker's shop is not as decorated and fancy as this one he's in. And wow his sight was like clearer than ever. A voice then snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Finally awake, I see."

"Sebastian?"

"Who else?"

"What...what happened? Where-" Grell tried to sit up but just slump back down. "Ugh...my head..." He hissed putting his hand on the side of his face in reflex, but it didn't felt right. "I'm not wearing my glasses?"

"First, you passed out, second, you're in my room and third, I took them off when I put you to bed so it won't slipped and be accidentally...broken."

Grell's eyes widen. "Wait, I'm in your bed?"

"Yes."

"And you put me in it?"

"Yes, that's what I said."

The red-head squealed but it was cut short by the throbbing in his head once again. "Ugh..."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Please do refrain from moving too much. If you haven't noticed yet, it throbs when you move."

Grell huffed. "Well, obviously."

Sebastian smirked. "Now tell me, what is happening to you?"

The red-head sighed. "I...I don't know..." He said pushing his bangs up his head and stare at the ceiling, he continued. "I can see clearly Sebby..."

"And?"

Grell frowned. "I can see clearly without my glasses...It shouldn't be like that..."

"What do you mean? Isn't it a good thing?"

"No...Sebastian?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you do me a favor and look into my eyes." Grell said still keeping his eyes on the ceiling.

Sebastian was taken aback and was not able to answer immediately.

"Please." The reaper added, now looking at Sebastian.

The butler nodded. "Alright."

He walked close to the bed and loom over the red-head staring him straight in the eyes. He was surprised, he never notice how beautiful Grell's eyes are specially now that he can see his face clearly without his glasses. Truly beautiful.

"Tell me Sebastian, what color my eyes are?"

The butler snapped out from his daze and answered, "They're normal, they are still green and..." but then Sebastian's eyes widen.

"Thought so..." Grell sighed.

"The gold rims around them are...gone."

"That explains my vision being as perfect, without my glasses, as those of," Grell took a deep breath before continuing, "humans..." He let out a growl of frustration. "I should have known..."

"What are you talking about?" The butler asked.

"I can't jump high on rooftops now, I moved slower than before and my stamina can't even take a distance from here to London without dropping! That's why I passed out when I got here..." The red-head explained in anger.

The butler just stood there staring at him, trying to grasp the information.

"What time is it Sebastian?" Grell then asked.

"Three in the morning. Why?"

"I still have until tomorrow night..."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "I don't quite follow."

Grell smiled sadly at him. "Can you help me get back to Undertaker's shop Sebas-chan?"

"Not until you tell me everything." Sebastian said sternly.

Grell sighed. He had no choice but to tell his Sebas-chan. The red-head wasn't really planning on telling the demon about it because first, seeing the butler so uncaring about it will hurt like thousand knives in his throat, even though he expected it as the demon's reaction it still stung when the real thing is happening. Second, he does not want for his Sebby to think that he was blaming him for this because in all honesty, he didn't. And thirdly, who cares if he's dying? He does not need to be pitied or anyone's sympathy. He will face his faith like a _man_ he hated to be.

After he was done talking, Sebastian stood there mouth hanging open with an obvious shock and something...he couldn't put his finger on it; his eyes staring at him with disbelief. There it goes, the cold treatment. Grell thought.

"Well, I'm not lying if that's what you're thinking. Anyway it does not matter, I don't really plan on telling you but you insist. You know how much I can't resist when you request something darling~" He flirted giving his demon butler a wink.

"Idiot. That is why you are in a situation such as this! Are you really that stupid? I don't understand you, how can you-...for me?" Sebastian snarled, anger and confusion flooding in his mind.

"Well, why not?"

Sebastian growled.

"Hey, easy there Sebby dear~ What are you being mad about? I'm not blaming you for it, okay?"

Sebastian slammed his both hands at the sides of Grell's head making their faces just a few inch away from each other. "Why?" He snarled.

"'Why' what?"

"Why are you not blaming me?! Why...?"

"Why? Because I love you, you know that."

"LIE!" Sebastian growled, standing up and walking out the room, slamming the door close behind him.

Grell stare at the now closed door thinking what he did wrong now?

Sebastian went to the Undertaker's shop in a pouring rain, he doesn't care if his butler uniform made with fine wool is now soaked with rain drops. All that matters now is to save a certain idiot that is currently staying at his room inside the manor. He knocked repeatedly at the shop's door once he arrived.

The Undertaker groan at the restless knock on his door so early in the early morning, and did he mention it's still so very early to be knocking like that on someone's door?

"What- ohh..."

The butler stood outside his shop soaking wet in the pouring rain, eyes turned into slit, glowing bright in the dark sky.

"My, Mr. Butler, what do I owe the honor~?"

"I need something." The butler growled in his demanding voice.

"Ah, what could it be? You seem very...aggressive today. Want to come inside and tell old Undertaker the problem while having tea~?"

Sebastian tsked but walked inside the shop nevertheless, shaking a few water drops off his uniform. "I don't have time to dawdle. I need something to save Grell."

"Hmm, save him from what?"

"You know what I'm talking about! I know that you've been feeding him those potions that eats away his immortality! You-"

"Calm down butler." The Undertaker hissed, his usual grin completely gone changing into a more serious air. "It's not like I meant him harm-"

"You made him human and your poor excuse of a race will kill him-!"

"It's my job! And it is what is best for him! If I did not agree, they will kill him on their own way! He's human now but the higher won't touch him anymore. They will let him go and die naturally down here. I thought it was a better option than the other don't you think?" He sighed in frustration, "I care for him like my own child...and more than you'll ever do." Undertaker added, glaring daggers behind set of bangs at the butler who is the sole reason of it all.

Sebastian's rage calmed a bit and he took a deep breath to compose himself once again. "I suppose, but I bet it was not only it?"

The Undertaker sighed in defeat this time. "It's the best I can do for him... but..."

Sebastian got back at the manor just in time to make his master his breakfast. After serving his duties to his master who now left for a whole day to be with his fiance and ordered him to stay behind, Sebastian went back to his room to check for Grell. He stepped inside the room only to find it empty.

"Grell?" He called.

"Here at the bathroom darling~" Grell said from the bathroom then poking his head out of the door, he added, "I'm sorry I used your bathroom without permission..."

The butler sighed in relief. "It's...fine."

"Where did you go anyway? You suddenly left...and was very very angry. What did I do this time?" The red-head said frowning sadly at the last, walking out of the bathroom wearing only his white dress shirt, barefooted.

Sebastian's eyes glance lower seeing Grell's exposed smooth long legs that seems to just go on forever but turns out to be a lot shorter without his heels compared to the butler's height right now. He shook his head before answering,

"I went to the Undertaker. And-"

"What? I thought I asked you to help me go to the Undertaker's not go there on your own!" Grell huffed, his lower lip poking out in an adorable pout.

Sebastian did not say anything and just stare at him again but _tried_ to keep his eyes to Grell's face this time.

"'And' _what_?" Grell continued.

"'And what' what?" The butler asked confused.

"You were saying something before I cut you off."

"Right...I was angry because you did not tell me this sooner." Sebastian said annoyed, letting it show in his usually emotionless face.

Seeing this, Grell walked closer to him reaching out his hand to touch Sebastian's cheek who, to his surprise did not pull away; he then said, smiling sadly, "Darling~ What's with that face? I thought you'll be happy about it..."

Sebastian grab the hand in his cheek and pulled making Grell to fall into him, trapping him in a tight hug. "How can you say that Grell? How could you say such a thing...?" He said, burying his face to the red-head's hair.

"You always say that you wanted me to die already Sebas-chan..." Grell said quietly, his hands slumped in his sides not really sure if what was happening is true and that Sebastian is hugging him right now. So he asked, "Sebastian? Am I dead already?"

The butler pulled away, his hands on Grell's shoulders. "No, what makes you say that?"

"I...because your acting very nice and affectionate."

Sebastian open his mouth but close it back again, he's also surprise at himself for acting like this and to _Grell_ of all people. Finding no answers for the red-head, he kept quiet.

Grell's brows furrowed. "If it's because you feel guilty -if you ever feel something like that- you can stop this _now_."

Guilty? No, well a little bit but not entirely. But what does he really feel? Sebastian thought.

"I might be feeling a bit guilty but it's not what this is all about. I...I'm confused."

"Confused? Of what?" The red-head asked raising an eyebrow.

"This kinds of feelings are all new to me and whatever all this is I don't think they are of negative feelings," He paused, "Grell, you had helped me and my master for many times, always throwing your reputation as a shinigami aside to be with me regardless of how badly I always treat you and then this...you kept all this things from me and never blame me for any of it, and now waste your last days being with me..."

"Hey, it's not _wasting my days_ as you so coldly put it. I do all those crazy things to be with you, got death as punishment because I want to be with you, so how can you say that I'm wasting the last minutes of my life only to be with you? I lived to be with you Sebastian..."

Sebastian avert his eyes on the floor, he cannot handle looking in those eyes anymore. So only full of love and affection for him and never hate.

"Why? Why do you love me so much? What did I do to you to deserve all this...?"

Grell smiled, and brush his hand to the butler's soft raven hair. "Do I need a reason to love you? It just happened you know~ The first time I saw you, I know it was love and I'm willing to do anything for you! I'm not this desperate with any other man specially with demons."

"It's because you like my body, that is."

Grell frowned. He thought they've been through about this?

"Hmph, Claude is also a handsome guy and he's also a demon and also cold and heartless and I bet he had a beautiful body as well-"

Sebastian's nose wrinkled in disgust as the red-head continued his praise to that poor excuse of a demon that is stupid enough to steal his food-err master from him. And also what is this sudden anger inside him? Somehow just hearing the red-head speak of _that_ creature's name make his stomach churn. No, he didn't like it, how it sounded on the red-head's lips...

_'I only want to hear you say my name. Only my name and no one else...please stop, speak only my name...'_

"-but I did not feel like raping him or dying for him for that matter." Grell huffed as he finished.

By this time Sebastian was already shaking from where he stands and did not really payed any attention to half of what the red-head had said. His eyes turning to slits, glowing with want and at the same time with rage. He cannot control himself anymore, all his hard work to restrain his true nature is taking a toll on his body and now it wanted out and it wanted _Grell_. The butler reach out a hand and once again pull the red-head towards him, catching his lips into a rough and needy kiss.

Grell's eyes widen and it took him a moment before completely melting into the kiss in the butler's warm embrace. The kiss became more deeper and passionate and rougher at the same time as it progressed; teeth clashing, tongues dancing, lips locking at each other. The kiss ended as their lips parted, a trail of saliva on its wake, and since when did they end up in bed? But Grell push all thoughts away as his new lover attack the pale smooth skin of his neck and jawline.

"Hnngh~ Sebas...Sebastian..." The red-head moaned.

"Shh. I will make you feel good."

The butler's hands roamed every curve and skin he can reach from the now writhing body under him. In a minute all clothes are thrown on the floor, the butler stoping for a moment to admire the beauty that is presented in front of him, only firing him up more.

It was..._'Breathtaking.'_

He kissed Grell once more but much gentler this time, like apologizing from being rough a while ago; licking and biting his way down after a few more kisses leaving a wet trail until his mouth captured a pink nub needing his attention. Grell moaned louder arching his body up to the butler that is now half undressed.

"Sebby..."

Sebastian stopped his ministrations and look up at the red-head who look back at him with want and desperation in his eyes but what stands out more was it was full of love and passion and not_ just_ lust. At this point, he cannot hold up any longer as well, he will make this red-head his and he will do it _now_.

Throwing all other clothes on the floor, the butler now completely naked and exposed, Grell stared at him with adoration and awe, hands reaching to feel the beautiful body looming over him.

"You're more beautiful that I've ever imagined Sebastian..." He breathed.

Sebastian gently took the red-head's hand nuzzling its palm with his cheek before giving it a soft kiss.

"But it's nothing compare to your beauty my love."

Grell was taken aback, his cheeks burning a bright red rivaling the color of his hair. Did his Sebastian just called him _his love_?

"Are you sure about this Grell? I...don't have anything to prepare you."

"Yes, please Sebastian. I've waited so long for this," He paused, "Don't worry about the pain, it's what makes all this real right? Feeling it will remind me that all this is true and that I'm not only dreaming..."

Sebastian did not waste a second before completely taking the red-head, making him completely his. Grell's painful cry echoed in the bedroom and Sebastian could only do was to kiss it better for him. He kissed him lovingly, continuing his deep thrusts, until all the pain were turned into pleasure and _love_.

"Haa~ Sebastian more...harder..."

Sebastian growl and let his demonic nature and true self take over, thrusting in and out harder and faster each time; his hold to the red-head's hips bruising the pale skin as he pound on him senseless until both of them reached their blissful release. Both panting from their high, Sebastian pulled out and slump his body beside Grell. He reach out and took Grell into his arms petting him lovingly like he would to a cat. Grell buried his face into his beloved's chest sighing, loving the feel of Sebastian's body close to his own.

This was the best feeling Sebastian had ever felt since he didn't know from how long or if he had ever felt this way before. He hold the red-head closer to him, not wanting to let go anytime soon, but he was stopped when he felt him shaking in his arms. Was he crying?

"Grell? What's the matter?"

Did he not like this? Didn't he said he wanted this?

Grell sobbed. "I'm so s-sorry Sebastian..."

"What are you apologizing for?" He asked confused as he look at the sobbing red-head beside him.

"This...I didn't mean to..." Grell sniffed.

"What are you talking about? Do you...regret this?"

"No! I would never, but..."

"Please Grell, tell me what is bothering you." The butler said petting Grell's hair to calm him down.

"I didn't mean for this to happen...I did not plan for you to love me back, I only wanted to see you more before I go because...because even in death I want to remember your face. And now, now you will feel the pain of losing someone you had only begun to love..." Grell sob more, "I'm really sorry...Sebastian I'm sorry..."

Sebastian was taken aback and saying that he was shocked is an understatement. He had completely forgotten about that...that Grell only had a few more hours to live._ 'No...no I will not lose him!'_

"Grell, I will not lose you! Stop saying things like that!"

"But...but I only have until tomorrow night, they will kill me then or let someone else kill me. I don't want to die! I don't want to...I'm scared Sebastian...I'm scared to die..."

Sebastian pulled him into a tight hug. "You will not die Grell. I promise, not when I have anything to do about it."

The red-head sobbed in his chest clinging to him like his life defended on him. Sebastian closed his eyes, pained by his lover's faith. But what can he do about it? He was the cause of all this, he _will_ find a way.

Grell had cried himself to sleep and the whole day that day he did not wake up. Sebastian continued his duties as a butler but checked the red-head in his room every now and then. When night falls, Grell finally woke up but Sebastian is not around and he panicked. He got out of bed and run towards the door when it suddenly opened revealing his handsome butler looking as perfect as ever.

"Sebas-chan!" He called out, jumping immediately into the arms of his demon lover. Thankfully the butler caught him just in time.

"Grell, what's the matter? Are you alright?"

The red-head nodded burying his face into the butler's chest where he seems to always like to be. Sebastian always told him that demons don't have a heart and that it doesn't exist but now all he hear was his heartbeat, like a love song in his ears...a heart that only beats for him.

Sebastian sighed in relief. "Are you hungry? I made you food."

Grell look up surprised. "You did?"

"Yes, of course I did. But I do not know what you like so..."

Grell squeal like a_ fangirl_ _not fanboy_ that he is and glomps his lover once again, nuzzling him lovingly as thanks.

At dinner Grell eats happily, he told Sebastian to eat with him but the butler refused since he only eat souls and that food are tasteless to him but then Grell pouted and sulk saying that maybe he was tasteless for his demon lover as well because he was not a _soul_ resulting the butler to roll his eyes and capture the red-head's pouting lips into a hot and wet kiss. Sebastian licking a trail of saliva in his lips after the kiss and murmuring into Grell's ear,

"No, you taste better than any soul I've ever tasted in my immortal life." He paused, "Would have never exchange you for anything." He added nipping at the red-head's ear.

Grell blushed, that Sebastian decided that he liked, and giggled like a schoolgirl jumping on Sebastian in the process.

The food at the table completely forgotten.

They made love the whole night not caring about the world, the only thing that matters to them are each other and their growing love. It was more passionate and burning with all their emotions than their first night together. It brought tears to the red-head but of joy and happiness this time.

"Thank you Sebas-chan~ I'm so happy to feel loved by you even for just a short while." Grell murmured before completely falling asleep. Sebastian sighed and hold his lover close to him, watching him sleep for a little more while before he decided to get some sleep for himself. He did not need it, but all this emotional and mental problems are tiring him, very much so. He'd been thinking on how he'll save his lover the whole day and it's making his head and _heart_? hurt.

The next day, it had been tough for Sebastian. Grell did not wake up in the morning like yesterday, thinking that their passionate love making last night had tire the red-head, he left him to sleep. He returned to his duties as a butler once again. He was more busy today though because his young master arrived today.

In the afternoon after serving his Bocchan his afternoon tea, he checked the red-head once again for the fifth time that day but still the red-head won't wake or even stir. Sebastian find it odd but maybe the red-head is having a good dream and does not want to wake up yet, but then he remembered what day today is. Isn't it...?

"Grell..."

Sebastian closed the door and run over the bed to where Grell is currently looked sounding asleep. He shake him gently and call for his name but there was no answer, he repeated it but still nothing. Sebastian felt panicked run through his whole body. No, Grell...

"Grell!" He tried once again with much force and desperation, but to no avail.

Grell never woke up.

_"I suppose, but I bet it was not only it?"_

_"It's the best I can do for him... but..."_

_"Tell me what will happen to him Undertaker."_

Sebastian stared at his beautiful lover lying peacefully in his bed. Reaching out his hand to caress his pale cheek lovingly.

_"Those potions they want to feed him, it eats immortality, yes. But it is not what it only does. Once his immortality left his body, all the years that he had lived will try to catch up in his new body. Hundreds of years that we know a human body can only handle so much, his body and soul will suffer at the change he will undergo..."_

_"What?"_

His fingers tracing the once full of warmth lips, his forehead resting atop his lover's.

_"The best way I knew to stop it is to put him to sleep."_

_"What do you mean? How can that save him from those changes?!"_

_"I put a spell in every food that I made him, it will shut him down fully including all those changes that will try to destroy his body. You must understand..."_

_"It's no different than killing him! It will not save him from-"_

_"We can't save him! YOU can't save him! No one can! Do you understand? It's too late! We can't do anything about it..."_

_"No, NO! I will save him! I will find a way! Surely, I will..."_

Silent tears left his eyes, gently giving his lover's lips a soft kiss for the last time.

_"Please...no matter what you do, don't wake him up...don't-...don't let him suffer the pain of dying slowly..."_

Eyes turning to slits, glowing with sadness and pain. Fangs showing, black nails growing ripping his perfect white gloves; Sebastian let out an animalistic growl, a pair of beautiful black wings emerged from his back.

A symbol resembling his contract seal forming itself on the floor and the whole room was covered in black shadow.

_"He had suffered enough."_

Since that day, unbeknown to his master, there inside his room in his bed lye his beautiful lover where he kept him.

Waiting for him to one day wake up and call out his name again. _Only his name._

___*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

_Yey~! It's done yo! OuO **PLEASE REVIEW **and tell me what you think! :DD_

_Yes, I know, I know...but I would like you to know that I will not make this a multi-chapter story~ I like it just the way it is but if you want I will make a sequel~ **Of what will happen and what really happened in the end!** Ohohohoho~ *insert evil laugh here* If many asked for it then I will gladly make one! So please **put it in your reviews as well if you want it to be made**~ n_n_

**_Thanks for reading yo~_**

_TheNarrator(Chiibii) and TheAuthor(Sadistic) are currently being lazy to say something about this but they are very proud of this one! PM them to show some love or a simple Hi~ Do tell who you would want to talk to though or if both! ;D_


	2. CLOSED! OC AUDITION

**THIS PANEL IS NOW CLOSE! PLEASE DON'T SEND IN ANYMORE OCs!**

We are actually hoping to have some more MALE OCs, but...orz

We will start with the sequel's story as soon as some of our on-going fics are completed. We are trying to also improve our writing skills on Dark fics by reading lots and lots of dark fics~ XDD We want to be able to write a proper dark fic this time, so please bear with us a little more longer! QuQ

**Sankyuuu very much~! We will take good care of our chosen OCs~ *hearts***


End file.
